vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenithar
Summary Zenithar is the Aedric God of Work, Toil and Trade, and a part of the Pantheon of the Eight Divines. He is one of the Et'Ada, the Original Spirits born through the interplay of Anu and Padomay at the dawn of the universe, who gained individuality and crystallized into being with the creation of Space and Time. He was among the Et'Ada who agreed with Lorkhan's plan to create the Mortal Plane, though it is unknown if he was tricked into binding himself to the Mundus, or did so willingly for the sake of creation. Though ostensibly a god of commerce and agriculture, popular among merchants and nobles, Zenithar's true nature is of a much higher cosmic order. He is the god of toil and trade in the broadest sense, representing the effort required for any acts of creation, and the exchanges that happen in all forms of transaction - whether they be trading gold, words, knowledge or lives. Although worshiped all across Tamriel, Zenithar's origins are mysterious. Studies point to the Bosmeri God Z'en, who has roots in both Argonian and Akaviri mythologies, and was perhaps introduced into Valenwood by Kothringi sailors. Paradoxically, Zenithar is also found in Yokudan mythology in the form of Zeht, a god of agriculture who renounced his father Ruptuga after the creation of the world. All of this indicates that Zenithar is a seemingly universal deity, found in all cultures throughout Nirn in one form or another. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Zenithar (Also called Z'en, Xen and Zeht). Known by many titles, such as The Trader God, The God of Toil, The God of Farms, The God That Will Always Win, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as male. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Aedric Divine, God of Trade & Toil, Et'Ada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (As Aedra and The Aurbis), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2; As Unbound Et'Ada), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 as Aedra and The Aurbis; Type 1 as Unbound Et'Ada), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Zenithar is one of the Eight Aedric Divines who sustain and stabilize the whole multiverse of Mundus, keeping it from being consumed by the void of Oblivion, as well as the one who created the very space of Mundus. Holds and embodies his own plane of existence, which is infinite in size and higher-dimensional, and controls every aspect of it. Should be at least comparable to the Daedric Princes of Oblivion, if not outright superior to them) | High Hyperverse level (As an Et'Ada, Zenithar helped stabilize the Aurbis and shape it from a state of primordial chaos. Created the concepts of Toil & Trade and embodies them throughout the Aurbis) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in his Divine Plane | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Limited in power and bound to the Mundus | Bound to the concepts of Time and Space | None Notable Keys: Aedra (Bound to the Mundus) | Et'Ada (Bound to the Aurbis) | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery ZenitharAltar.jpg|''An altar to Zenithar'' ZenitharStatue.jpg|''A statue of Zenithar'' Zeht.jpg|''A depiction of Zeht'' EmissaryZ'en.jpg|''The Emissary of Z'en'' Jon_Hawker.png|''The Redguard Jon Hawker, a mortal avatar of Zenithar'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings